


На оживлённой улице

by Tarriga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarriga/pseuds/Tarriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри мчится по заполненной людьми улице. Куда? Навстречу своему счастью, конечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На оживлённой улице

      — Ты просто не умеешь перемещаться в толпе, — сказал Гарри Поттер своему другу Рону, когда они вышли на одну из главных лондонских улиц и Рон, оценив плотность человеческого потока, пробормотал себе под нос несколько слов, которые регулярно слышал в коридорах аврората.  
      — Как, интересно, можно перемещаться, если тебя со всех сторон зажимают люди? — ядовито поинтересовался он. И более миролюбиво добавил: — Давай аппарируем из-за тех колонн.  
      — Аппарируй. Нам было чётко сказано: «Не аппарировать». Я намерен выполнять рекомендации преподавателей.  
      — Гарри, друг, ты помешался на инструкциях. У нас от силы двадцать минут. За это время ты даже половину улицы не пройдёшь в такой толкотне. Я уверен, что Кингсли пошутил.  
      — Спорим на два ночных дежурства в аврорате, что через десять минут я буду у реки без всякой аппарации?  
      Рон пару секунд прикидывал, нет ли тут подвоха, потом широко улыбнулся и протянул ладонь для спора.  
      — Я попрошу Гермиону, чтобы она отправляла тебе в аврорат остатки ужина.  
      — Два шестнадцать, — ткнул Гарри в часы и исчез в жужжащем человеческом потоке.  
      Задача первая: найти в толпе заметного и быстро идущего человека, который будет движущимся маяком. Гарри, юркнув, как таракан, между фонарным столбом и дамой с собачкой, бросил взгляд поверх плывущих голов, шляп и зонтиков. Вот та черноволосая голова, прущая напролом, вполне сойдёт. Не красная, конечно, как в прошлый раз, но тоже вполне заметная. Теперь главное — не отстать. Он включил пятую передачу вместе с повышенной маневренностью и устремился вперёд. То есть не совсем вперёд, потому что тут же пришлось обогнуть парочку, увернуться от внезапно возникшей перед носом женской сумочки, поднырнув под слишком активную руку не менее активной леди, и успеть проскользнуть в стремительно уменьшающуюся щель между медленно идущей женщиной с синим зонтиком и обгоняющим её парнем. Гарри в последнее мгновение вынырнул вперёд, чувствуя, как его задевает плечо остающегося позади парня. «Левый борт, незначительное столкновение», — мелькнуло в голове. Перед носом выросли три серых как на подбор пальто. «Повышенная опасность, капитана на мостик!» — взвыл мысленно Гарри и, разворачиваясь боком, плечом вперёд просочился между двумя пальто. Пальто расступились, одно из них сердито фыркнуло, но Гарри стрелой улетел вперёд: на протяжении как минимум пяти метров перед ним никого не было! «Зафиксированы незначительные повреждения, — хмыкнул он, поправляя сбившуюся набок куртку. — Повреждения устранены».  
      От чёрных брюк, чёрных мужских туфель, чёрных кроссовок и чёрных же острых каблучков рябило в глазах. Асфальт, чернота, асфальт, чернота, асфальт… О, навстречу бирюзовое пятно движется. Бирюзовое пятно поравнялось с ним, он успел поднять голову и одарить светлой улыбкой молодого парня, спешащего навстречу. Просто за то, что был в бирюзовых кроссовках. Бирюзовые кроссовки оказались гнусной диверсией: Гарри не заметил, как за ними появился монументальный линкор… то есть грузный мужчина в коричневом пальто и с зонтиком в придачу. «SOS! Опасность! Разбиваемся!» — завопил капитан в мозгах, пригибаясь на мостике и в ужасе закрывая голову руками.  
      — Молодой человек, смотрите куда идёте, — недовольно буркнул линкор, одёргивая коричневое пальто.  
      — Простите, — ответствовала маневренная шхуна и умчалась дальше.  
      «Меньше надо улыбаться парням… То есть бирюзовым кроссовкам».  
      Проверив, на месте ли чёрный маяк, и уверившись в том, что курс верный, Гарри немедленно шмыгнул между пожилой леди и стеной магазина. Трюк был опасный: леди двигалась непредсказуемо, а стена была мало того что каменной, так ещё и с острым выступом. Но обошлось. «Неоправданный риск», — проворчал капитан. Гарри, послушавшись, сместился в сторону проезжей части, подальше от стены. И оценил своё решение как верное, пока не наткнулся на череду клумб. Преодолев это препятствие по крысиной тропе, которая оставалась между клумбами и вереницей разумных людей, держащихся в тридцати сантиметрах от клумб, он решил, что тут идти вполне удобно. Пока снова не появились клумбы. После третьего скопления насаждений шхуне надоело менять вердикт каждые полминуты, поэтому она вклинилась в общую толпу и снова принялась там лавировать и юлить. Наибольшую опасность представляли зонтики и каблуки. Они могли нанести бортам серьёзные повреждения. Поэтому приходилось уворачиваться от них, подставляя бока менее опасным яхтам и катерам.  
      Два двадцать четыре. Толпа редела, впереди была видна река. Скорость можно было увеличивать до скорости света, по крайней мере — до полного напряжения натянутых и гудящих мышц в ногах. Гарри стрелой пронёсся по кривой траектории, обгоняя двух девушек, неопознанного пола рыжую куртку, мелкую и хрупкую байдарку вроде как мужского пола, приблизился к чёрному маяку и уже вознамерился обогнуть его, не снижая скорости… Как маяк внезапно превратился в глухую чёрную стену. Не ожидавший превращения движущегося объекта в статичный, Гарри попытался резко сменить направление, от крутого виража потерял равновесие и на полной скорости влетел в обозначенную стену.  
      — Поттер! — рыкнула стена знакомым баритоном. — Какого дьявола вы опять меня преследуете?!  
      — Я не знал, что это вы, — огрызнулся Гарри, вяло пытаясь высвободиться из крепкого захвата стены.  
      — Не знали? — прошипела стена. — Вы за мной мчались как безумец от первого дома этой улицы. В такой толпе сложно даже намеренно преследовать человека; вы полагаете, что я поверю, будто вы это делали ненамеренно?  
      — Вы просто очень заметны, — попытался объяснить Гарри.  
      — Заметен?  
      — Да. Как маяк, — не терял надежды оправдаться он.  
      — Как маяк?!  
      — Да, на вас двигаться очень удобно.  
      — На мне?  
      — Да не на вас! — покраснел Гарри, пытаясь запихнуть подальше вспыхнувшие в голове картины, надо сказать, довольно привлекательные. — А на вас! Тьфу чёрт, — фыркнул он и умолк, пытаясь разобраться, что не так с падежами.  
      Снейп истолковал молчание покрасневшего Поттера по-своему.  
      — Поттер, это самый странный флирт, который я встречал в своей жизни. — И через пару мгновений обречённо добавил: — С другой стороны, чего ещё от вас ожидать?  
      И поцеловал его.  
      Пытавшаяся, но не успевшая вырваться фраза «Это не флирт» быстро трансформировалась в мозгу во «Флирт так флирт», а потом и вовсе улетучилась оттуда, прихватив с собой все остальные копошившиеся там фразы и прочие мыслеформы.  
      Вернулись они несколько неожиданным образом.  
      — Га… рри…  
      Снейп оторвался от губ ошалевшего, красного, взлохмаченного, довольного и явно бесполезного в таком состоянии Поттера и посмотрел на Уизли, который был ещё краснее Поттера и выглядел ещё более ошалевшим.  
      — Поттер, ваши занятия в аврорате заканчиваются в семь?  
      — Ага, — кивнул Гарри, с трудом ворочая обласканным языком: язык за минуту успел забыть о своём прямом назначении, поскольку непрямое оценил больше.  
      — В восемь жду вас в Хогвартсе. Надеюсь, вы не успели забыть, где находится мой кабинет.  
      «Я каждый вечер представляю, как прихожу в ваш кабинет. Как я могу забыть, где он?»  
      — Н-нет.  
      — Вот и прекрасно, — заключил Снейп, огляделся по сторонам, шагнул за парапет и испарился.  
      Гарри перевёл ошеломлённый взгляд с парапета на Рона, который выглядел примерно так же, как чувствовал себя он сам. Затем хмыкнул, попытался пригладить волосы и посмотрел на часы, одновременно показывая циферблат Рону:  
      — Два двадцать шесть. И как минимум минуту мы тут стоим. Так что с тебя две ночи.  
      Подумал и уточнил:  
      — В аврорате.  
      Подумал ещё и добавил:  
      — И если первая из них будет сегодня, будет замечательно.


End file.
